Touko Nanami
is a second-year high school student, a member of the student council, of which she later becomes president and the best friend of Sayaka Saeki Touko's classmate and fellow student council member. She hides her true personality and insecurities from everyone except Yuu Koito, the girl she loves. Appearance Touko has long black hair that has bangs hanging on the right side of her face grey eyes Promotional art and color pages of the manga portrayed Touko with various different eye colours, including grey, blue and purple. The anime consistently shows her with grey eyes. and many people who meet her remark upon her striking beauty. Personality Externally, Touko is an extremely self-assured and dependable, outgoing, approachable, incredibly determined and even stubborn girl when it comes to achieving her goals – once she sets her sights on something, nothing and nobody can dissuade her. However, beneath appearances, Touko obsessively hides all of her weaknesses and insecurities from everyone, meaning that she has nobody to confide in and no real bonds with the people who surround her. She conceals any sign of uncertainty behind a self-confident veneer, and her immense feelings of loneliness and isolation beyond an extroverted facade. The perception that she can do anything she sets her mind to means that she feels immense pressure to never fail or falter. In the course of her almost lifelong effort to replace her sister, Touko came to believe that nothing in her life, neither her relationships nor her achievements, truly belonged to her. As a result, she feels incapable of receiving the love or even kindness of others, keeping everyone at a great distance from her true self. She also conceives of love as being heavily conditional, in that if she changes or stops acting like her sister, people will stop loving her. The only person she lets her guard down around is Yuu the ability to feel genuine love for Yuu is the only thing she believes is truly hers. Touko eventually realizes that, by insisting that Yuu not fall in love with her, she forced Yuu to keep her burgeoning feelings for her secret. She realizes that her insistence on not being loved has forced Yuu to keep her feelings to herself, and she's ashamed of how much she's hurt Yuu. After a heart to heart talk with Yuu confessions of their love for each other, Touko has outgrown her belief that loving someone requires that person to remain unchanging, and getting over the idea that she has to be perfect. Background As a child, Touko was withdrawn, quiet, and described as constantly hiding behind her older sister Mio. By contrast, Mio, seven years Touko's senior, was a model student, universally well-liked, and the center of attention at her high school. Mio's unexpected death in a traffic accident had a profound effect on young Touko. From that point onward, Touko made every effort to emulate her late sister while concealing her own personality from everyone in her life. In this role as a replacement for her sister, Touko threw herself into her studies and athletics to great success, while also adopting a confident and friendly persona, earning the admiration of her peers and teachers alike at the cost of her own identity. Aiming to complete everything Mio was unable to, Touko closely followed in her footsteps, attending the same high school and joining the student council, just as her sister had seven years ago. Trivia *The name 'Touko '''means "light" (燈 ''tou) and "child" (子 ko; a common suffix for feminine names). *Touko's surname 'Nanami '''means "seven" (七 ''nana) and "sea, ocean" (海 mi). **Taking Touko's given and last names together, a light by the sea may refer to a lighthouse – this is possibly invoked in the title of Chapter 24, "Lighthouse" (灯台 tōdai; note that the shinjitai form of the kanji is used rather than the kyūjitai form in Touko's name). *According to Yuu, Touko prefers reference books and bestsellers when she comes to her family's bookstore. *If Yuu had been born 1 week earlier, she would have been in the same school year as Touko Volume 6 ExtrasJapanese School System / Tokyo International Communication Committee – "Children who have their 6th birthday on or before April 1 enter the first grade of elementary school of that year.". Gallery Character slider 2.png|Touko's full body and facial expression Yuu_and_Touko_2.jpg Yuu_and_Touko_Kiss_Scene.png Yuu_and_Touko_Kiss_Scene_2.jpg Yuu_and_Touko.jpg Yuu_and_Touko_Ice_Bar.png Yuu_and_Touko_Kiss_Scene_Anime_Version.jpg Yuu_and_Touko_Kiss_Scene_2_Anime_Version.jpg Yagate_Kimi_ni_Naru_Ending.jpg Yuu_Gymnasium.jpg Yuu_and_Touko_Yuri_Kiss.jpg Yuu_and_Touko_Ep_5.jpg Yuu_and_Touko_Ep_10.jpg Notes References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters